Pokemon: The Eternity Clock
by AvatarofBahamut
Summary: An original Pokemon story about how...After a girl and her best bud discover a Mew and Articuno, they embark on the adventure of a lifetime to save the Milano region... a Pokemon saga for us folks of 13 and up to enjoy! DISCONTINUED.
1. Episode 1: The Shrine

This is a Collaboration of The Avatar of Bahamut and Lanari. Rated T for occasional profanity, Violence, and some strongly suggestive subject matter.

...Episode One: The Shrine...

_The Milano Region- a place where legends are alive. As the holder of the Pokemon World's Spiritual Capital, Romano City, it is no surprise. But this tale begins near the quiet community of Bloom Town..._

_...In the Ominous Woods..._

A song of rain and wind beat down on the autumn(sp?) leaves. Any creature in the woods were tucked away in their homes. However, there was the exception of a plump, yellow Mother Psyduck, beckoning to her baby. The tiny Dewduck wobbled on its small blue feet as the wieght of it's round red belly pulled it down. Its blue eyes widened as it tripped over in surprise. The blue gem on its head sparkled, and the Psyduck waddled over to help it.

Katheryn watched the world go by in the safety of a small cave. Her tied, deep red hair was soaked; even her blue sweatshirt and skirt were drenched. She had found refuge here once before, but then she was accompanied by her (much older) childhood friend, Mortis. She held her half of their friendship in her fist- a necklace made to look like a half of a clock surrounded by sun flares. Mortis had one like it, only the clock-half was encircled by a crescent moon.

_I wonder how he's doing... we haven't seen each other in weeks..._

"I should be getting home, my parents are probably worried about me..." Her sky colored eyes shifted sleepily.

As she sat up to brush off her gray skirt and black boots, she had the oddest feeling someone was behind her.

"Gotcha, Kay!"

She recognized the childhood nickname...only one person ever called her that nowadays...

Violet hair sparkled under the dim sunlight that managed to filter though the tightly woven clouds and the drops of rain that fell clung to darkly tanned skin like drops of glittering dew. A single gold eye danced with mirth as the semi tall male looked down at Katheryn with a cocky smile.

"Hey, looks like I found a wet kitten!" The 25 year old, also known as Mortis Yuki, grinned and reached down a hand to pull his childhood friend to her feet, his gloves and jacket soaked through. "Lemme give you a hand, you look downright pitiful drenched like that." As he said this, he pulled his black, leather trenchcoat off so he could drape it over Katheryn's shoulders.

"Ummm...thank you." She pulled the coat tightly around her body.

"So... what are you doing here, Mortis? I haven't seen you in a while!"

Mortis glanced over. "I was going to ask you what you're doing out in the rain."

Katheryn leaned in against the cave wall. "I was looking for my mom's Ledian... it went off into a frenzy this afternoon and ran away... but then it started to rain and I lost it... So here I am."

She took a breath. "Now it's your turn, what are you up to?"

Mortis smirked and toyed with his eyepatch while regarding her from beneath his lowered lashes.

"Just graduated actually, came back to get a job, earn some money and see what my dear sidekick was up to." His ear twitched as a buzzing sound reached it, his tanned nose wrinkling in thought.

"That's your Ledian...correct? Or is there some drunken Beedril in there that I don't know about?" Katheryn glared at him for his attempt at a joke and sighed exasperatingly at the small smirk on her older friends face.

"You never change do you...?" The smirk widened to show his slightly pointed teeth, an unnerving sight to those not use to the vampiric look. He took her hand and lead her farther in, away from the pitter pater of the rain. The glowing mushrooms illuminated his face in demonic ways as she simply smiled at her.

"Hopefully not, wouldn't want TOO many things to change; College was enough for me. Now , come on; we can find the bug AND get out of the rain: win win huh?"

Katheryn rolled her eyes. As the two of them wandered towards the back of the cave, she could see a faint glow.

"Ledian!" She called.

"Laddddd!" A voice hummed. Just then, a red red flash went past them, and Katheryn found the ladybug pokemon clinging to her foot apoligetically.

It looked at he with round azure eyes as its red, dotted wings flutters and antennae spun.

"Now, do you mind telling me what got into you. Miss?" She picked up the pokemon. Ledian pointed her white hand towards the very back of the cave.Mortis squinted for a moment, and noticed a hole, and could small crumbling noise.

His visible eye then widened to the size of a dinner plate and he grabbed Katheryn by the elbow and tugged her to his chest, clutching her to himself protectively as the floor beneath them crumbled into nothingness. He clenched his teeth and razor sharp rocks cut into his skin; all the while keeping his younger friend from harm with his body mass and his oh-so-useful leather jacket. Katheryn's scream of terror rang clear and true around them, until they landed with a loud thud on the rock floor below. A sickening snapping crunch was heard as Mortis grunted under the sudden impact with the ground at his back. The friends lay there like that for a moment before the tanned male laughed thickly, crimson and gold eyes shining as the cord to the patch that his his red eye had been sliced through.

"As much as I enjoy this Kay…can you get off? You're crushing my lungs and newly broken ribs."

"Ack! I'm so sorry!" Katheryn gently rolled off of Mortis onto the ground, and realized it was a tiled floor.

Mortis saw it as well.

"Well this can't be right!... Hey, are you alright?" Katheryn helped him slowly to his feet.

"I'm ok. But if your that badly hurt, we should try to get out of here right away..."

Ledian sat up, dazed. It shook, and pointed to a small walkway, leading to a wooden he three of them got up and glanced around. The walls were covered in runes, but it was all dusty and gray. The door had a seal of a sun with a crescent moon inside of it.

"Where are we?" She wondered. Ledian flew over to the door and tapped on it curiously, there was a rumbling, and suddenly the door creaked open, revealing a dark room beyond.

The sound of a gentle music box song echoed faintly from beyond their line of sight. The violet haired man's slightly pointed ears twitched at the noise and he cocked his head to the side in curiosity.

"In all honesty…I have no idea." Was all the tanned male could say as he gazed around the chamber that seemed to be carved into the rock. The walls gleamed as if polished to a shine; completely smooth. Suddenly Katheryn pointed to something in the gloom with a shaking finger.

"Hey look! What's that?" There, at the back of the room, sat an alter made out of polished blue rock that seemed to glow with it's own inner light. Upon the alter sat two eggs that were curiously large. Mortis walked over to the alter, limping slightly as pain shot through his torso with each step, his teeth clenched to keep from whimpering and making his friend worry. When he came to stop before them he waved his red haired friend over.

"They look like…Pokemon eggs. But a kind that I've never seen before. Have you?"  
"No, at least... I don't think so, what do you supose they are doing here?"

As he reached over to examine the eggs more closely, another stream of pain shot through him. He ground his teeth. Katheryn had him put his arm around her shoulder for support.

"You shouldn't be moving much on your own."

"Heh...you worry too much."

Katheryn looked down, and there was a piece of parchment next to the eggs. Ledian saw her trying to pick it up while supporting Mortis, and grabbed it. The bug held it out for her to see, while using it's flash technique (the dots on its back lit up) to illuminate the page.

"Wow! I'm surprised I can read this, it must be really old."

"No kidding." Mortis mumbled.

"To the Archbishop of Romano city, from Mother Celeste of Bloom Cathedral,

We are desperately tried to hatch the eggs, but these orphaned Pokemon seem to be without hope. The saints of snow and cosmos disappeared, and this is what they have left behind...

But, we have no choice but to leave them here, in the shrine that had been built in there honor. For I believe these are perhaps...something more..."

The page mysteriously ended in a streak of black ink. Ledian saw that behind the alter was a music box, bearing a snowflake and star symbol. A banner above it held the same image.

"The Archbishop of Romano city...that sounds familiar... The Bloom Cathedral...isn't that the local church? It hasn't been around that long, has it?"

Mortis sighed and looked at the ceiling in thought as he dug up old memories of history textbooks. His bi-colored eyes sparked in light form the beetle pokemon.

"Let's see…it was built in 1963…that's around…60 years ago? Old enough. Most people can't remember when it was made." He glanced down at his friend and grinned, his voice going into teasing mode.

"Hey Kay-chan…try picking one up; maybe it'll hatch! You never know…it could be another Tentacool." He played on the incident 2 summers ago when they'd been ganged up on by a mass of the nasty little buggers. The comment earned him a smack to the back of his head from a very annoyed Katheryn.

"Act your age you immature nutcase!" He chucked, his head bent forward from the force of her hit, his lips cracking in a grin.

"And you call _me _destructive; look who's hitting an injured person!" This earned him another smack, he grimaced as he used his free hand to rub the back of his head.

"Ouch…I think your hits got harder."

Katheryn sighed.

"Anyways... if it was built 60 years ago... then this place may not be as old as we thought...maybe we should take these back to Mother Flora and Professor Olive...Maybe one of them can find out about these..." Just then, the music box quieted down. The room was silent. Ledian's antennae twitched, and suddenly it pointed to the eggs...it could here something moving inside of them.

Mortis looked up at the slightly glowing Pokemon eggs and laughed nervously, one of his eyes twitching.

"That's…not supposed to happen…right?" He glanced over at the equally confused Katheryn and gave her a look of pure panic. Then he looked back at the eggs and saw them shaking. His eyes widened and he pulled his red haired friend around to sheild her with his body again.

"Shit, they're gonna blow!!" After a few moments had passed and nothing happened he peeked back around and looked more closely at the shiny blue eggs…only to have them both explode up in his face-minus the fire and the shrapnel.

"Mortis!"

Her friend looked around and winced. He seemed ok, accept for the fact he was startled. They turned back to the eggs.

However, the eggs were now broken . And peering out of the holes were two pairs of eyes, staring back at them. Ledian drew closer to poke one, only to find a coating of frost swiftly covering it.

A sudden meep came from the other egg, followed by a soft coo from whatever had blown frost at Ledian.

Then, one of the eggs slowly broke apart as the Pokemon inside kicked away at it. The other, also trying to break free, fell to the floor and burst open, leaving only a fraction of the eggshell to conceal the newborn.But, from what could be seen, it had a long silvery tale, and wet, ruffled feathers.

"Coo..." The Pokemon muffled bitterly.

"Mew..." The Pokemon still pounding away at its eggshell to break free on the alter replied sympathetically. A feline silhouette began to appear inside the egg.

Ledian brushed the freeze of it's body. It turned to Katheryn on Mortis, as if it were asking what they should do

Mortis smiled gently and reached his had forward towards the hiding one that resembled a cat, trying to look for al the world like he didn't just have a pokemon egg explode in his face.

"Hey there little guy. We won't hurt you." One timid blue eye blinked out at him and he mustered up what he hoped was a reassuring smile.

A coal black beak pecked through the other eggshell. Slowly, it broke away, and the pokemon was finally in full view.

Its eyes were a crimson red, its crest was shaped like tiny, tightly bonded crystals, and was coal black like its beak, and long, flowing tale; most of all, its feathers were the most brilliant silver...

The blue eyed cat pokemon pushed out, of its own eggs and rolled forward to the eggs of the older, meeping in frustration. It's light blue hair appeared fine, hardly even visible. Its slender, lengthy feline tail ended in a small, ovally bead shape. It's diminutive ears wiggled as it lifted its fairly large head.

It stared up at Mortis and mewed. The bird pokemon scuffled to get back up on the alter next to the feline, but it fell backwards, right into Katheryn's feet.

Mortis smiled down at the bird pokemon before turning back to the feline one and cooing, holding his fingers out again for it to sniff. After about ten minutes of coaxing he finally got the tiny blue creature to come near him so he could pick it up. His tanned hands cuddled the pokemon close to his chest as he looked it over. He frowned slightly when he figured out what they were.

" A Mew…and an Articuno. Two very rare pokemon and we just found two shiny, newly hatched ones." He juggled the small Mew around so that he could use one of his hands to massage the bridge of his nose as he felt a migraine starting to come on.

"I'm beginning to think the Gods have it out for us, Kay."

"Don't you mean the saints?"

Just then, they heard someone talking. "Don't worry Mr. and Mrs. Boleyn. They couldn't have gotten to far."

"Oh no, it's professor Olive…My parents must have been worried and sent her to look for me."

Mortis sighed and mussed up his violet hair, his frustration knowing no bounds. If her parents were worried then they were sure to blame it on him for getting them lost...they never had liked him. He groaned when the Professor came though the door of the chamber they were in.

"Greaaaat..." He looked up at the woman who nearly ran their schools and waved slightly when she walked in.

"Yo..." She glared at him and dead panned to Kaythern's parents on the phone.

"I found them..."

The professor had her light, "olive" green hair pulled back tight into a bun. Her brown eyes glared with contempt.  
She closed her phone, sliding it into the top pocket of her forest green suit under white lab coat.

"I figured you be here...The cave was the only shelter between here and the town. I didn't know however, that a shrine to the saints of snow and space had been buried underneath it."

"You're going to turn me into my parents, aren't you, Professor Olive?" Katheryn huffed. Ledian sat on her shoulder.

The professor chuckled. "Not necessarily. I want you two to come with me back to my lab in the cathedral...I believe those Pokemon you're holding came from here, correct?"

"Yes."

"Then we need to see Mother Valorie. She might know something about these two..."

Mortis glanced over. "Hold on, we already know what they are."

"That's not what I meant, Mr Snow. You'll have to see when we get there I suppose... however, I'm not covering for either of you if Ms. Boleyn's parents come and wonder what the hell happened."

Mortis grunted. "They've always hated me, I'm not suprised."

"Maybe they're worried that thier daughter is hanging around with a much older young man. After all... you're 25, and she's what, seventeen? That kind of gap looks suspicious to some people.

Anyways... it's none of my business. I should drive you both back to town in my Jeep."

The violet haired man just snorted and followed the Professor out, protesting her assessment of their relationship on the way out.

"Her parents can't blame me that all the boys in girls her age are brainless, zombies/blimbos who only care about sex and drugs. I may be a daredevil and have a bit of an alcohol problem but atleast I'm not drugged up everyday, or have too many strange things in my mouth to speak." He flipped his hair over one of his shoulders in an exaggerated move and cocked his head to the side before staring defiantly ahead of him. As he got in the car he reached over to make sure his coat was still wrapped around his friend then slid the baby Mew under his shirt to keep his warm, then passed out from the long over due pain of his most likely broken ribs. Professor Olive glanced at his body that was slumped between the car door and his seat and shook her head.

"He is going to get himself killed one of these days...the idiotic child." Kaythern smartly refrained from commenting on the slug and her friend when he wasn't awake to defend himself.

**_End of Episode One-Please tune in next time!!_**


	2. Episode 2: First Taste of Battle

…**Episode 2: First Taste of Battle… (I think I planned to call it something else, but forgot, don't hurt us!!! R&R!)**

Katheryn was shivering as Mortis and Professor Olive got out of the Jeep. Articuno sat in her lap, cooing softly.

"You're parents are here by the way, they brought a change of clothes."

Mortis had a grim look on his face. Mew peeped from under his coat. Katheryn knew her parents and Mortis were not in good standing with each other. They had always been concerned with her hanging around an older boy, especially after what happened on when Mortis had visited Bloom Town two years ago after he'd been studying at Triad University...

Mortis had been out drinking with some of his friends and had decided to bring Katheryn with him that day, a man had tried hitting on her and Mortis had knocked him flat out, causing the bar to break into a huge fight. She had left the bar unscathed because of him, yet he came out looking as if a lawnmower had run him over multiple times. When he'd been released from the hospital, they'd almost banned her from seeing him due to his 'reckless streak' and how t could endanger their baby girl.'

Mortis smiled tightly and waved to his female friend before turning on his heel, bangs blocking the view on his face.

"I guess I'll go then, I'll see you later then Kat." He started off to his own house on the outskirts of town, limping slightly yet refusing to let them see him hurt lest they forbade him from seeing Katheryn. Mew cooed to him as he shielded the little guy from the rain with his coat, causing the rough-around-the-edges man to smile down at the pokemon, before rubbing his red eye. "I'm alright Yuki...lets get you home and fed."

Just then, the shrill voice of Mother Valorie rang in Mortis' ear.

"Hmmm...Is that limping I see, Mr. Yuki? If you're injured you should have your wounds look at. Friar Chinmoku, I'm sure you remember him, is an excellent doctor for someone who's a year younger than you, you know. Such a Protégé, that boy..."

The Cathedral Mother, dressed in her white and blue habit eyed him as he shivered. Her face was somewhat wrinkled by her old age, but her dark eyes glimmered with a youthful cleverness. She had her own pokemon, which sat inside a pink and yellow starred Pokeball (known as a Heal Ball, all the clergy in the region only used Heal, Net, Luxury [Friendship] or Quick balls, as instructed by church policy.) Nobody outside the Cathedral knew what Pokemon she actually had, since she never released outside church walls. But rumor had it that she had a rare legendary Pokemon.

"If it's Katheryn's parents you're worried about, they know it was an accident. Or, at least from what Olive told me over the phone, that's the way it sounds. It's not like you both went out there on purpose."

Katheryn hesitated. "Actually... I was taking Ledian to help catch a Pokemon for myself. I've been wanting to be a Pokemon Scholar for a while..."

Ledian was safe inside a simple red Pokeball. Mother Valorie raised an eyebrow.

"Like Professor Olive?"

"No, a PokeScholar is what they call them for short. They're Pokemon Trainers but they study something surrounding Pokemon and often make some decent profession from their studies. Professors are often called Scholars, but... it's a little different.

"Well, Anyways, you two better get inside. We'll get things straightened out. Also, I like to see the Pokemon, if I may?"

Mortis looked at Katheryn with pleading eyes as he was dragged into the church by the deceptively frail looking woman. The only way he was getting out of this was if some how, a random stranger were to run up, kill him, and then disappear off the face of the planet. As they entered the vaulted roofed church, the dark blue and silver streaked marble sparkled around them as if the night sky had suddenly congealed inside the church and never left. The metal work was all silver and as they walked down the row between the pews, the alter was set on a higher part of the floor then the rest of the building.

Mortis looked out of place with his gothic clothing and foreign appearance in the presence of such majesty, and by the way his hunched his shoulders, he felt it too. The last time he'd been in here he'd beaten the crap out of someone for trying to beat up a younger student. He'd been somewhat banned from the church house when townsfolk were in it since then.

"This place hasn't changed a bit..."

Friar Chinmoku was sweeping the floor near a corner by the alter. His robes were also white and blue, but his hood was down, revealing his finely trimmed blonde hair, which had brown streak on either side, from the top of his head streaming down to the nap of his neck like a pair of lightning bolts. His eyes were deep lavender, and his skin was quite tanned, since he worked outside in the gardens when not tending to the sick. A darkened scar covered the right side of his neck, on under his robe, it was said it extended to his back.

He was accompanied by his Pokemon, Butterfree, a purple butterfly Pokemon with red eyes, and white wings that was about the size of an average cat. He also had a Ralts, a white, sprite-like Pokemon with a bright green grass mop-top in a Pokeball on his sash.

Mortis looked at the Friar dubiously, giving him a 'are you kidding me' look. He looked back at Katheryn and gave her the puppy eyes if only she wouldn't let the nut job work on him. To the purple haired boy, the blonde was just as scary as any fangirl...and those were pretty damn scary!

The Friar turned his head, smiling sheepishly at Mortis. He noticed Katheryn and bowed his head. His voice, in contrast with his appearance, was warm and inviting.

"Good Afternoon. I heard someone had quite a nasty fall."

"Friar Chinmoku, My friend Mortis may have broken a few bones, especially his ribs. Can you do anything to help?"

The Friar rubbed his chin thoughtfully. His Butterfree made a small whistling noise. Mortis glared at Katheryn, giving her the 'you traitor' look.

"I'll see what I can do. I'm not comfortable with working alone yet. The Cathedral's infirmary has a Chansey on Duty that can help..."

Mother Valorie beckoned Katheryn momentarily to get into a dry set of clothes her parents had brought. Katheryn sighed with relief when she was handed a pair of navy slacks and an ivory, three-quarter sleeved Tunic with a royal blue sash and trimming.

Mortis put the baby mew into the inside pocket of his coat and walked forward reluctantly to meet the Friar. As he followed the man to the infirmary he reached into another of his pockets and pulled out an extra eyepatch, securing it over his red eye and latching it behind his head. He trudged along unhappily, just wishing he could go back home and sleep for the rest of eternity. Besides, he had accounts to manage for the pokemon National Park he worked at.

In the meantime, Katheryn had dressed into her new set of clothes. The baby Articuno swayed its head as it now perched on Kathryn's shoulder. She stroked it gently; its feathers were dense and plush like a cushion.

The seventeen year old had already spoken with her parents. They were expecting her home in a few hours. She was allowed to stay so she could check up on Mortis. After all, she was only a month away from her eighteenth birthday; she could start making more independent decisions now.

As she descended the stairs to the infirmary, Mother Valorie interrupted her stride.

"If you have a moment, Boleyn, I wish to speak with you and Mortis about the two Pokemon when we get to the infirmary."

"I suppose we can't keep them... What do you plan to do with them?"

Mother Valorie sighed. "I never said you should give them up right now, but that is what I want to talk to you about. You see, these Pokemon were found in the ruins of an old temple that was commemorated to the Saints of Snow and Cosmos, which are the names the church gave to Mew and Articuno respectfully. There is a legend that they were the partners of the great Apostle Cidron, whom was reputed to have saved the world. These two Pokemon may be their successors. I believe it would be best if you and Mortis brought them to Romano City. The Archbishop there can decide what is to be done."

"Wasn't that... Mortis did his college thesis on Cidron... He was a great lover of Pokemon and was said to perform extraordinary miracles! We're going to tell him, I guess.... He'll be so..."

Just then, they heard Mortis shriek. "Yeeeeeeeeeeeeeooooooooooooooow!"

"I told you it would the ointment would sting! Chansey, hand me the bandages, please. And Butterfree, use Sweet Scent to calm him. Now just relax, ok..."

Katheryn's eye's widened, and she dashed the rest of the way down the hall with Mother Valorie trailing behind. Articuno flew clumsily at her side.

"Mortis?"

Mortis looked up from his position of being forcefully pinned to one of the hospital beds by a heal-happy Friar. His gold eye widened in a 'deer caught in the headlights' look and therefore giving the apprentice healer the opportune moment to overpower the purple haired boy and finish wrapping his injuries. Mortis grumbled under his breath as he was patched up in front of his only sane friend.

"Was there something you needed Mother? Kat?" The little mew had curled up among his discarded shirt and coat, happily cooing in its makeshift nest.

"Mortis… there's something we need to tell you." Mother Valorie sighed. Katheryn sat down in a chair next to Mortis. Articuno waddled over to Mew and plopped down next to it in the nest. In the meantime, Chinmoku finished up and checked up on a patient in another room, saying he would return momentarily.

"Do you remember doing your thesis on Cidron the Apostle? … If I knew you well enough, you'll find this pretty hard to believe…."

Mortis nodded and sat up with a wince as the bandages constricted his movements. He looked reminiscent to a mummy.

"Mother Valorie thinks our Pokemon are the descendants of Cidron's Pokemon. She thinks we should take them to Romano city and have the Archbishop decide what is to be done with them... At least when you're fit for traveling, I assume." Katheryn explained hesitantly.

Mother Valorie was just about to speak when Chinmoku returned.

"If I may suggest, maybe if I come with them the trip may happen sooner?"

Mortis shook his head furiously. Katheryn held his hand.

"Or perhaps you could bring a pokemon to assist you.... I know I get a little carried away...I'm so sorry. Anyways... I would like to go... I've never been outside of Bloom town, and I would very much like to see the Milano region beyond what I have known."

Mother Valorie gave Chinmoku a sympathetic look. Katheryn looked at Mortis.

Chinmoku sighed.

"Mortis, if I do come, I promise to be more careful. I'll even bring an assistant pokemon if it is permitted. They do a much gentler job than I..."

"We would have to ask my parents. I think they would prefer the three of us go together...they don't trust me alone with Mortis but... Mortis, what do you think?"

Motris sighed and hunches his shoulders, not too keen on traveling with the bandage happy monk. But Kat was giving him the puppy eyes, and he could NEVER stand up against them. He looked away, a blush of indignant anger flushing his cheeks a darker tan.

"Fine, he can come....so long as he stays the hell away from me. Unless I'm missing a leg I'm usually fine." Kathryn's squeal of happiness made all the pain worth it anyways. The earsplitting sound of glass breaking caused the small group to look up. The purple haired man gave a snarl.

"That sounded like the stain glass breaking!"

The fracas could be heard upstairs in the sanctuary. Mew and Articuno floated out the door, curious to find what was causing all the noise. Katheryn quickly followed behind them.

"Articuno! Mew! Come back!"

"Katheryn!' Mother Valorie soon left. Mortis beared his teeth. "Ah, what's going on?"

Friar Chinmoku pointed at Chansey. "Help him get up, we need to get to the sanctuary."

The big, round, pink fluffy egg-shaped Pokemon helped Mortis to his feet and guided him out the door before Chinmoku, who carried Mortis' shirt and coat in his arm.

Katheryn and Mother Valorie were the first to reach the sanctuary; the Pokemon came to rest around them. Mew hissed as the intruder's stood before the now shattered stain glass window above the alter.

There were two of them; both clad in midnight shaded uniforms with blood red trimming, fashioned almost like soldier's outfits, with a burning hourglass form sewn into the coats. One of them had his face covered with a military barrette, and had a gun pointed in Mother Valorie's direction. A Pokemon the looked like a fuzzy yellow alien (known as Electabuzz) stood beside him, looking ferocious.

The other man had a more aristocratic appearance, with clean-cut brown hair and shift crimson orange eyes. Along side of him were two Pokemon. One was a black, weasel like Pokemon with golden eyes and pink feathers spouting from its rear and its head like an Indian headress (called Weavile). The second was like a horse sized dog Pokemon with tiger stripe fur and white blazing mane and tail (named Arcanine).

In the corners, a few of the nuns (none of whom had pokemon of their own) shivered with fright. Many of the people in the church were down below, being safe for now.

Mortis and Chinmoku followed up behind, beholding the scene for themselves.

"We've come for the clock. Where is it?" Demanded the Aristocratic man, his voice like a velvet knife.

Mortis looked at the two newcomers, his visible gold eye turning a burning, molten gold in his anger at the Sanctuary being defiled. He took his weight of Chansey and Stood beside the girls challengingly.

"This is a Holy place, not that scum like you could tell. Your very presence disrupts the balance that is held within here.I will have to ask you to leave unless you are seeking Sanctuary." He grinned wickedly, his tan face contorting and the shadows played demonically between the creases. His Mew hissed in agreement to his words and stood by its owner, who; due to his own stupidity, was swaying dangerously on his feet. He looked at Katheryn to see if she agreed with him, seeking the approval of his only true friend.

"If you do not comply I will have to forcibly remove you from the Church. This clock you seek is but a myth, everyone in the Town knows this."

"Nonsense. That is only what the church has taught everyone to believe, but I, Hannibal Zeller know better than to listen to the corruption and lies. I usually send my grunts to do my dirty work on their own, but when I heard the Eternity Clock lay in Bloom town I decided to come myself. It's a shame my master's fraternal twin brother isn't hear to see. He turned against us and turned the former second in command into the cops." The regal man's voice began drifting away as his mind began to wonder.

The grunt with the Electabuzz lashed at Mortis verbally in a gravelly voice.

"A man like you doesn't stand against Team Tempus. And I doubt a backwater church like this has any real trainers that can stand against us. Heh heh..."

Mother Valorie clenched her fists. "We'll see about that, sir."

"Is the Leader of the church challenging Victor Flash?" The grunt snickered.

The Mother unclipped her Heal ball, clicking it on the center button, causing it to expand in size. She threw it into the air.

"I call Shaymin! I choose you!"

In a blaze of sparkles, a small pokemon appeared in front of her. It looked like a white hedgehog, with a grass like fur where spines should be. Bright pink flowers grew out of this fur, and its eyes twinkled like rain-stained leaves.

"The legendary Shaymin! Isn't that a rare Pokemon?" The grunt eyed the Pokemon. Shaymin squeaked challengingly at Electabuzz. Electabuzz beat its chest.

"I've heard only a small number have ever been in captivity before. They are impossible to find, let alone catch."

Articuno and Mew rushed in with Shaymin. Chinmoku called his Butterfree and Ralts into action as well. Katheryn assisted Chansey, making sure Mortis didn't hurt himself.

"Mew and Articuno are newborns? Can they fight against those Pokemon?"

Chinmoku reassured her. "Shaymin, Butterfree, and Ralts are with them. They'll blast the pokemon and their trainers into the sky!"

"Hold on there! You!" Hannibal noticed the locket hanging from Katheryn's neck.

"That's the solar half of the clock! Give it to me! Or I'll have my Pokemon drag you away... and who knows what will happen to you then..." Hannibal implicitly threatened to have his way by any means.

A bullet buried itself in the wall next to Hannibal's head, and they all looked down the barrel of a large pistol that was held in the tan hand of Mortis. He smiled, eyes crinkling in glee.

"You seriously didn't think I'd let my pokemon battle all by its lonesome self?" His voice was pleasant and a cheerful smile graced his face. His eye showed his true anger; it was steely and hard; showing he was not joking around.

"You put a foot near my friend and I'll rip you a new mouth! Then I'll punch some air into your stomach."

The grunt pointed at the string on Mortis' neck.

"Hey boss? If this guy's her friend... does he have the second half of the clock?"

Hannibal cocked his head. "I don't know. For now, I'm going to deal with these pests, care to join me?"

Mother Valorie sneered. "I don't think your Pokemon will be much of a match against my Shaymin. Allow me to demonstrate...

Shaymin, use Energy Ball!"

Shaymin's flowers began to glow, and a green mass of energy began forming. Shaymin yelped as it hurdled the ball headlong into Electabuzz. The yellow Pokemon braced itself as it was pushed back considerably, almost tripping as it went.

Chinmoku was next. "Butterfree, use Stun Spore!'

A golden powder began falling from Butterfree's wings. As it fell on Electabuzz, its body became stiff and rigid.

"Electabuzz, use Thunder Punch!"

The Pokemon attempted to raise its fists, but suddenly froze in mid-stroke.

"I guess your Electabuzz hasn't been raised enough. Shaymin, finish Electabuzz off with Leaf Storm!"

A whirlwind of leaves and twigs began flooding in from outside into a tornado like vortex, Shaymin's eyes glowed as its hair hardened into spikes. The whirlwind lifted Electabuzz into the air, leaves and twigs scratching at it mercilessly. Finally, as the vortex faded, Electabuzz was slammed against the wall. It pumbled to the ground, passed out from the impact.

"Ack! My only Pokemon!" The grunt quickly called it back into its bright red Pokeball.

"That's to be expected from a grunt with only one Pokemon." Hannibal mused.

"Let's see how my Weavile and Arcanine fair. I think I'll start with those newborn Pokemon... Mew and Articuno."

Mortis growled and turned to his Mew, locking his one eyes gaze with silver blue eyes.

"Ready Mew? I don't know your attacks but I have a feeling I don't need to! Mew, use a Psychic attack! Show those brutes you're no push over!" A bright ball of brilliant purple energy formed near the middle of Mew's forehead and then exploded, racing across the church to slam into one of the other Pokemon. He gave a toothy smile and patted Mew on the head in a show of gratitude.

"Good job lil' buddy!"

"That looked like... Star Spark." Katheryn pointed out the star shapes that fell off Arcanine's fur onto the floor. Arcanine tossed around, glaring at Mew.

"Say what?" Mortis looked puzzled.

"I heard it's a kind of Psychic attack a Pokemon can learn if hatched from an egg, but only of the father was a dark type and the mother was a psychic type..."

"There's no time for chit-chat!" Chinmoku advised.

"Hmmmm... Let's see... A low level flying pokemon.... Articuno, use Gust."

A small whirlwind frazzled Weavile, but the pokemon sustained minimal damage.

Then, suddenly, Artcuno opened its mouth and a ray of snow and wind blew at Weavile, burying it in a pile of snow.

"Ah... Powder Snow! Hey Mortis, Weavile are immune to Psychic attacks, try having your mew use Transform!"

"Like Ditto?" Mortis wondered. "Let me guess, you read that somewhere..."

"Yeah, I read in a Pokemon Guidebook that Mew at their lowest stages know Pound and Transform... If you have it transform into an Arcanine, it will have a Type Advantage over Weavile because it's also an Ice type. And Fire beats Ice..."

Mortis grinned and nodded at his friend before turning back to his pokemon.

"Okay lil' buddy, ready? Use Transform! Turn into a Arcanine and torch that bug!" With a bright flash of light, Mew's limbs lengthened and his body grew until he'd become a mirror image to the enemy pokemon across the church. The purple haired man gave a wolf like smile, one long, sharp canine tooth slipping over his bottom lip as it turned into a smirk.

"Mew, use Flamethrower on that bug!" His pokemon opened it's mouth and a jet of flame rushed eagerly at the defenseless pokemon. The attack took a toll on Weavile. and Mortis gave a whoop of happiness and wrapped his arm around Mew-turned-Arcanine's neck.

"Good job Mew! My little Yukito!" (Snow rabbit)

Arcanine suddenly bull-rushed the transformed Mew out of Mortis' grasp, causing it to tumble to the floor. Mew turned back to its original form as the big canine pick it up in its jaws, Mew squealed in fright.

Articuno swooped in with a Gust attack, but with Mew in its grasp, it leaped into the air and rammed Articuno. The bird pumbled to the floor. Katheryn rushed to comfort it.

Chinmoku took a stand. "That's enough! Ralts! Butterfree! Let's show these evildoers the power of Light!"

Butterfree eyes began to glow and Ralt's horn did the same.

"Both of you, use Confusion!"

Mother Valorie called out to Shaymin. "Use Headbutt!"

Mortis growled and pulled a fast one on the Arcananie and used a low kick on it's face, forcing it to let go of Mew. He then spun on the front of his foot and roundhouse kicked it's in the side and into Shaymin's headbutt. Mew gave a victory chirp, seeing as it's owner wasn't as useless as most Pokemon trainers who did jack shit during battles. Mortis didn't care if it was illegal to interfere during a pokemon battle! Unless it was against a Gym Leader or something, he was going to help his pokemon out!

Katheryn shook her head. Articuno looked at her in wonder.

"He does this every once in a while.."

Suddely, Arcanine began floating in the air, held by the psychic powers of Ralts and Butterfree. Arcanine was sent whirly into the air, dizzy and unable to continue. Hannibal called back his Pokemon.

"Damn... Augustus is not going to be pleased. Me, the second in command...I have failed."

Mother Valorie paused. "That name.. could it be...?"

Chinmoku called back his Pokemon. "Mortis, Katheryn, you're Pokemon need to rest. Shaymin will take care of things."

The grunt whispered to Hannibal: "I think the Abbey Mum knows our boss."

"Were you speaking of the son of Julia and Octavius Arcwright? And his brother Constantine earlier?"

"Perhaps. But that matters not..."

Mortis still held the gun is his arms, Katheryn caught him as he was trembling terribly.

He shook his head and put his gun back into its holster, hands shaking horribly. He smiled at Katheryn, giving her a thumbs up. His Mew was giving him a dirty look since he'd more then likely aggravated something.

"Good job out there Kay! We'll make a Pokemon trainer out of you yet!" He gave a slight wince when his mew poked his ribs. "Right after I learn not to do idiotic things while injured."

Katheryn chuckled. "Come on, let's get you back into bed. I still have to go home and tell my parents the big news you know."

Mortis gulped. Mew hugged his arm trying to comfort him.

"This isn't over!" Yelled the two bad guys. Suddenly, they were pelted by psychic energy from Mew, Ralts, and Butterfree. They were ten burried in a pile of snow by Articuno and Leaves by Shaymin.

"You're quite finished here... The police will be happy to pick the two of you up."

Katheryn sucked in her gut. "Yeah, and if you threaten me Again I'll get my buddy hear to go Ape on you, got it?"

Mother Valorie shook her head. "You're parents are probably thinking you're late. Go find Professor Olive, I'm sure she'll drive you home."

"What about...?"

"Chinmoku and I shall hold these goons."

Mortis was escorted back to his bed by Katheryn and Another nun. The Chansey had gone off to attend to other patients.

"I'll see you tomorrow Mortis... Don't worry, ok? If I'll tell my parents I'm going on this journey for the church, they'll let me go for sure! Even if you're coming too!"

Mortis glared up at the ceiling, berating himself for his foolhardy attempts to impress his female friend.

"I am such an idiot." Mew nodded and curled up beside him on the bed. Mortis looked down at him and smiled. "I'll call you Glacia. It's Latin for ice. Well...Glacia all we can do is wait for morning...and our adventure."

…**To Be Continued in Episode 3…**


End file.
